


Warmth

by LuckyHarm



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kisses, Multi, OT3, One Shot Collection, help lol, third years!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyHarm/pseuds/LuckyHarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third year OT3 shenanigans. Very fluffy and maybe angst-y at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Dia stabs Mari with a spatula when she and Kanan decide to drop by at 3 am unannounced.

She was the only one home since her parents took a small vacation to Tokyo and Ruby decided it was a good idea to ditch her beloved sister for Yoshi-, Yohane and Hanamaru.

So, here she was, in her room, covered in her futon, holding a damn spatula in her hands.

Why?

She's so damn sure someone just broke into their house.

"I did not sign up for this." Dia whispered to herself.

She flinched when she heard footsteps coming towards her room. Jumping out of her futon, she took a stance and raised her spatula in a threatening manner. It didn't take a genius to know that a spatula wasn't a very good self-defense weapon, but it was the closest thing to a weapon she could find in her room. 

Her heart started beating faster when she heard the intruder say something.

Her throat clenched when she heard  _two_ people coming towards her room. She could, probably, take someone one-on-one, but two? Out of the question.

When the door started sliding open, she bolted from her place and stabbed the newcomer with her spatula.

"Ah!"

When the person hunched over, she could hear someone snickering. Looking up she saw Kanan who was trying her very hardest to keep laughter from escaping her mouth, "I-I told you Mari that she would n-notice," Kanan took a deep breath to calm herself, "that we would come in."

Mari, who's holding her stabbed stomach, groaned, "I didn't think she would have a weapon.." she glanced at the spatula Dia was still holding onto, "Did you stab me with a spatula?"

Dia closed her eyes and pursed her lips, "Care to explain as to how the hell did you two manage to break into my house?"

Kanan took one look at Dia and pointed at Mari, "I'm sorry, but it was her idea."

Mari stood up and pouted, "I wanted to surprise you with cuddles, but instead I got stabbed."

Dia sighed and rubbed her temples, "Don't dodge the question! How did you two break in?"

Mari blinked and grinned, "I have my ways!" Dia looked at Kanan, expecting a proper explanation. Instead Kanan held up her hands, "Don't ask me, she texted me to come here and when I came, the gate was already open." Dia dragged her palms over her face, "And how about the front door, or do I even want to know?" Kanan shook her head and mouthed a 'no'.

Dia sighed, "Well.." she took a look at Mari, "I hope you have a nice walk home."

"D-Dia! You can't expect us to walk back home?!" Mari pleaded, clutching her hands over her heart, "What if someone kidnaps us?!" Dia gave a blank look, "I'm sure they would throw you away after a while."

Mari gasped, "You wound me!"

"Good."

Kanan laughed at the exchange, "C'mon Dia~ I'm sure you're lonely since Ruby's out too." She took a step closer and took a hold of her hands, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind us staying the night?"

Sometimes Dia cursed Kanan for being so pretty all the time.

"No fair~ Don't hog Dia to yourself Kanan~" Mari came closer and hugged her from behind, resting her head on Dia's shoulder.

She couldn't help herself when her already flushed face became even redder. Her thought process was jarred and the only thing that came out of her mouth was; "I'd like to get back to sleep."

Dia kicked herself mentally. _'Way to ruin the mood, Dia!'_

It was Kanan who busted out laughing with Mari following the suit. "I don't see any reason for you two to be laughing at me!" Dia stomped her foot down and pouted.

"Sorry, sorry, it just... you blurted that out so suddenly!" Mari clutched her sides, and laughed louder when Dia glared at her.

Kanan bit her tongue, trying her best not to upset Dia more, "Sorry." Dia gave her a look, "You don't sound sorry." Kanan shook her head and laughed.

With a 'Hmph!' Dia went to her futon and laid down, a frown plastered on her face.

Mari glanced at Dia's expression and tugged at Kanan's sleeve, "Kanan! She's giving us the silent treatment!"

Kanan, who was still giggling, went to her bag and took her pajamas out, "You should change to your pajamas too, Mari~" Mari raised her eyebrows, but said nothing and took out her nightdress from within her bag.

She glanced at Kanan who took her shirt off and was going for her pants, she swallowed whatever lump she had on her throat and continued to strip with her girlfriend. She halted when she heard a strangled choke. She turned over and saw Dia covering her eyes, a full blown blush spreading from her face to the tip of her ears.

She took a quick peek at Kanan who was sporting a sly smirk, "Is something wrong, Dia?"

Dia shook her head.

Kanan hummed and put her oversized t-shirt on and walked towards Dia's futon, "Will you let me and Mari in?" Kanan whispered into Dia's ear. Mari smiled and scooted closer to Dia, who by now was as red as a freshly picked tomato, "Please~"

Dia whined and opened her blanket, "J-j.. just for today," she mumbled, biting her lower lip out of embarrassment. Kanan and Mari both squealed out of the sight of their girlfriend making such an adorable face.

Mari took Dia's right side and Kanan took her left. Both taking a hold of Dia's arm and snuggling as close as possible.

"Ahh~ What a bliss~" Mari said contently, rubbing her cheek against Dia's. Kanan did the same thing and Dia felt like she was going to die from all the blood rushing to her face.

She took a peek at Kanan and Mari who were both staring at her. "Is something on my face?" She asked out loud.

Instead of an answer, she got two kisses on her cheeks, "G'night!" they said simultaneously and snuggled closer to her.

Dia was pretty sure she fell asleep with the dumbest grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a lil late.. I was supposed to write this right after ep 10 but I was feeling sick :s it's also the reason why this is so short too.  
> Every mistake is mine and mine alone.

"If you have something to say then spill it," she said, crossing her arms, "You usually blurt whatever is on your mind, so why are you hesitating now?"

Mari averted her eyes, playing with the hem of her nightdress, "It's nothing."

Kanan ran her hand through her hair, "C'mon, it's plain as day that you have something in your mind," she sighed and glanced at the now sleeping Dia, "or is it something you have to tell both of us?"

Pursing her lips, Mari stood up from her chair and plopped down next to the futon Dia was sleeping in, "I'd rather tell the both of you, but not now," she ran her finger through Dia's silky raven locks, "it might even ruin what we currently have.." she muttered under her breath.

"When?"

"Huh?"

Kanan closed her eyes and sighed, "When are you planning on telling us what's been on your mind for the past month?" she opened her eyes to see Mari sporting a surprised face, "We both noticed that you've been rather distant."

"Ahah.." Mari nervously laughed, scratching her neck, "It's jo-?"

"Don't."

"Eh?" 

"Both Dia and I have been worried because of you. Especially Dia." Kanan gave Mari a cold stare, "I'm sure she would appreciate if you told her what's wrong." She tilted her head and gave Dia a long glance, "I sure as hell would like to know what's eating your mind."

"It's nothing you have to worry about," Mari clenched her fist, "It's just me being silly.."

Kanan narrowed her eyes, "Something tells me there's more to it, but.." she looked directly into Mari's eyes, "If you need to talk to someone, yo-."

"I can come talk to both of you, I know, and I appreciate that, I really do," Mari averted her eyes once more, and stared out of the window, "It's just something I need to sort out." She gave Kanan a small smile.

Kanan stared and it was making Mari uncomfortable, "Fine."

Mari stretched her back and laid down on her futon, next to Dia, "You can be so stubborn, y'know?" she smiled at Kanan who frowned, "Ah~ You know, frowning makes you age faster," she hid her chuckle with her hand, "We wouldn't want that to happen to our beautiful Kanan, no?"

Kanan's face was kissed by a red hue, "Shut up.."

Mari giggled, "My my, are you having a fever? Your face is all red~"

Kanan pouted and Mari had to bite her cheek to stop herself from squealing out loud.

"It's your fault.."

Her heart skipped a beat when Kanan gave her that adorable look.

Dia groaned in her sleep, "You're both so loud.." she rolled around and faced Mari with the cutest frown on her face, "You need to chill with the teasing," she yawned, "you know how Kanan gets when she's flustered."

Mari laughed at Kanan who was stuttering and patted Dia's head, "You know her so well Dia."

Dia made a sound of approval at being patted and Mari was sure that her heart was going to give out anytime now.

_'It hurts that I can't say anything..'_

She glanced at Kanan who was getting ready to sleep.

_'But it's worth every second I get to spend time with both of you.'_

Mari smiled, "G'night."  _'Love you both.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is corny or what but its the best i could pull out of my ass atm. next one will be a bit steamier if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Aaa huge thank you for everyone that left a comment and a kudos :') y'all made my day :D
> 
> O ye, I made a tumblr acc(miiata.tumblr.com) so u can request prompts of yo fav love live pairing (both og and sunshine) or just ask me stuff u wan to know :D

**Author's Note:**

> Yh, I'm pretty much dead from the 9th episode therefore I pulled this out of my ass hopefully none of you mind :'') third years is the best ship 'nuff said.
> 
> I'm down with the third years and so should you :)
> 
> Just to clarify!!! I haven't written anything since !!2014!! so I'm very very rusty so i apologize for any mistakes I did and will do in the future :D


End file.
